Talk:Malta
"The Race was generally not equipped to occupy islands, so the island probably remained under British control." Actually, given its proximity to Italy and given the fact that Germany is said to have taken a few things the Lizards didn't, there is a cogent argument that Malta is German, not British. TR (talk) 16:04, July 14, 2015 (UTC) :That was my thought but not having read the series, I didn't want to comment. I left it for you or TF to say. Any indication from the maps? ML4E (talk) 18:03, July 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Malta seems to have a color consistent with the GGR countries, but it really is too tiny to say for sure. ::I think an out of universe literary comment is probably going to be the way to go here. TR (talk) 18:07, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Bumping for follow-up. It is categorized as a Race Colony. ML4E (talk) 21:56, September 29, 2015 (UTC) :It's certainly not the Race. I'm really not sure whether it's British or German. If British, it still wouldn't have had an embassy in Little Rock. Under Cairo the Germans got to keep a lot of places by right of conquest, but since the siege was still in progress when the war was called off, they didn't conquer it. There's no real historical precedent that can make the case that they should have it even though they hadn't won it. The Lizards wouldn't support their claim to it; Atvar knew Hitler was his most aggressive adversary and would do nothing to encourage that sort of behavior. After Cairo, open hostilities among human powers seem unlikely, especially if no one in the Col books bothered mentioning them. And the Maltese surely wouldn't be mad enough to want Hitler. Maybe the Brits ultimately handed it over to please Germany when they started going brown themselves. That would be a clear violation of the terms on which Malta joined the empire (they explicitly said that neither the king nor Parliament had the right to transfer their sovereignty to another foreign power) but that's hardly insurmountable in this brave new world if all the other parties want the switch. :On the other hand, the UK gave up its empire in Cairo. No details were offered, but they may not have lost all their colonies. I can't imagine that the Lizards or anyone else got to take the Isle of Man, for instance. And losing colonies doesn't necessarily mean losing them to someone else in particular. :Personally, I've convinced myself that Malta's likeliest fate is independence. The Race doesn't want it because it's too aquatic, and the human powers leave it alone because it's not worth falling out over, especially with the Race so nearby. A Free France of the Mediterranean. It doesn't have an embassy in Little Rock because, unlike OTL, the US has zero presence in tbe Med, so they really wouldn't have anything to talk about with an ambassador. Turtle Fan (talk) 04:17, September 30, 2015 (UTC)